narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Testkapitel-Code-R die Hexe
Es ist ein bewölkter Tag in Hebigakure als plötzlich ein Mann ins Büro des Hebikages stürmt und ruft "Nio! der Hexe ist es gelungen zu fliehen." "Nio darauf was? Genryuusai wie konnte das passieren?!" "die Metall Kapsel in der sich C.C befand war anscheinen defekt so dass sie sich öffnete","Nio verstehe und was ist mit dem Wachpersonal passiert?" "sie muss sie wohl mit einem ihrer Gen-Jutsus außer Gefecht gesetzt haben aber sie konnten sie noch am Arm verletzten"."Nio zu Genryuusai erteil einem Jonin den Befehl auszurücken um sie zurück zu holen,1 Jonin müsste reichen,wir müssen sie wieder bekommen koste es was es wolle sie ist der Schlüssel zum Lebens los!" "jawohl Nio Sarutobi wird erledigt",Genryuusai stürmt aus dem Büro und erteil 1 Jonin den Befehl eine grün haarige Frau Namens C.C zurück zu holen der Jonin Murasama Kazemaru nickt und stürmt los.Derzeit im Wald von Hebigakure rennt eine grün haarige Frau durch den Wald und hält sie ihren Arm welcher blutet ihr ganzer Körper zittert und sie schein vollkommen erschöpft zu sein sie wird immer langsamer als es anfängt zu regen stoppt sie und sieht sich um,"so ein Mist ich habe viel chakra verbraucht und mein Arm blutet aber das ist mein kleinstes Problem es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis Nio jemanden schickt um mich zu fangen und zurück nach Hebi zu bringen aber ich werde mich nicht gefangen nehmen lassen" in dem Moment tritt Murasama hinter einem Baum hervor und sieht C.C an ,C.C sieht ihn an "du bist also schon hier unglaublich du bist schnell Shinobi" ein blau haariger Mann steht einige Meter vor ihr und sagt "du bist also Code-R oder auch C.C die Hexe genannt ich bin Murasama Kazemaru und hier um dich zurück zu holen du kannst freiwillig zurück nach Hebigakure kommen oder ich werde dich zurück nach Hebi schleifen du kannst es dir aussuchen? also wie entscheidest du dich?" C.C antwortet darauf "nur über meine Leiche" C.C rennt in diesem Moment auf ihn zu und sie will ihn mit einem Kunai erstechen,Murasama weicht aber mit Leichtigkeit auf und packt sie am Kragen und hebt sie hoch "nun gut dann werde ich dich eben zurück nach Hebigakure schleifen", C.C berührt in diesem Moment Murasama am Handgelenk und sagt "nein das denke ich nicht du bist in meine falle getappt Shinobi" in diesem Moment wendet sie ihr Gen-Jutsu Karo no Jutsu an,in diesem Moment überträgt C.C alle ihre Erinnerungen auf Murasama,Murasama steht geschockt da und kann sich nicht bewegen sein Körper zittert er sieht C.C Vergangenheit wie sie die Nonne traf wie sie gefangen genommen worden war und gefoltert wurde in dem Moment bricht Murasama bewusstlos zusammen,C.C steht geschockt da und schnauft "das war sehr anstrengend aber all diese Anstrengung ist nötig um alles zu einem Ende zu bringen" C.C sieht zum regnenden Himmel auf und sie sagt "du hättest doch das selbe getan oder nicht Unmei" C.C läuft an Murasama vorbei und sie erreicht nach einiger Zeit eine Höhle wo sie vor erschöpft zusammenbricht als sie gerade ihre Augen schlissen will tritt ein braunhaariger Mann mit violetten Augen aus einer Ecke der Höhle,C.C sieht ihn an mit letzter Kraft sagt sie "wer sind sie was wollen sie?" in dem Moment schlisst sie ihre Augen und wird bewusstlos der Mann nimmt sie über die Schulter und läuft mit ihr aus der Höhle wo sich Noharas-Siegel aktiviert und ihre wunde am Arm beginnt zu heilen der Mann sieht zu wie sich ihr Arm selbst heilt,er ist erstaunt und läuft Richtung Yorugakure. Kategorie:Testkapitel